Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Tokimeki Sister
Tokimeki Sisters (ときめきシスター, Tokimeki Shisutā) are recurring enemies in the Neptunia Franchise, they look like a flat screen depicting a still image from a visual novel, with a detached dialogue box to use for attacks. Thelad Sanctuary Variant Behavior Skills Thelad Sanctuary Tokimeki Sisters have 5 skills: *Crush (0 SP) *Extension (120 SP) *Flame Magic (0 SP) *Flame / (120 SP) *Flame Impulse / (160 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Thelad Sanctuary Tokimeki Sisters' most common attacks are Crush and Flame Impulse, but they can also use Extension, Flame Magic and Flame. When Thelad Sanctuary Tokimeki Sisters run out of SP, they spam Crush, but in that situation they can also cast Flame Magic. Below 50% HP When Thelad Sanctuary Tokimeki Sisters' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Flame Impulse decrease, but in exchange, the odds of them using Extension and Flame increase. Partners Thelad Sanctuary Tokimeki Sisters can have some partners to help them, seven combinations are known: A Tokimeki Sister and a Plum-met ( ) *289 EXP / 375 EXP (EXP Up) *200 Credits / 260 Credits (Credits Up) A Tokimeki Sister, a Terits and a Spider ( ) *235 EXP / 305 EXP (EXP Up) *175 Credits / 227 Credits (Credits Up) A Tokimeki Sister, two Teritses and a Spider ( ) *293 EXP / 380 EXP (EXP Up) *201 Credits / 261 Credits (Credits Up) A Tokimeki Sister and a Spider ( ) *177 EXP / 230 EXP (EXP Up) *149 Credits / 193 Credits (Credits Up) A Tokimeki Sister and two Spiders ( ) *237 EXP / 308 EXP (EXP Up) *182 Credits / 236 Credits (Credits Up) Two Tokimeki Sisters and a Spider ( ) *294 EXP / 382 EXP (EXP Up) *265 Credits / 344 Credits (Credits Up) Two Tokimeki Sisters and two Spiders ( ) *354 EXP / 460 EXP (EXP Up) *298 Credits / 387 Credits (Credits Up) "Delusion Goddess" Variant (Colosseum) Behavior Skills Colosseum (Delusion Goddess) Tokimeki Sisters have 5 skills: *Crush (0 SP) *Extension (120 SP) *Flame Magic (0 SP) *Flame / (120 SP) *Flame Impulse / (160 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Colosseum (Delusion Goddess) Tokimeki Sisters' main skills are Crush and Flame Impulse. Occasionally they can use Extension or Flame instead, or in rare cases, Flame Magic. When they run out of SP they only use Crush or Flame Magic. Below 50% HP When Colosseum (Delusion Goddess) Tokimeki Sisters' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Extension or Flame increase greatly. Partners Colosseum (Delusion Goddess) Tokimeki Sisters can have some partners to help them, one combination is known: A Tokimeki Sister and a Blushing Hot Guy ( ) *12,998 EXP / 16,897 EXP (EXP Up) *4586 Credits / 5961 Credits (Credits Up) "Tsundere Sister" & "Seeking Support" Variant (Colosseum) Behavior Skills Colosseum (Tsundere Sister/Seeking Support) Tokimeki Sisters have 5 skills: *Crush (0 SP) *Extension (120 SP) *Flame Magic (0 SP) *Flame / (120 SP) *Flame Impulse / (160 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Colosseum (Tsundere Sister/Seeking Support) Tokimeki Sisters' main skills are Flame Magic and Flame Impulse. Occasionally they can use Extension or Flame instead, or in rare cases, Crush. When they run out of SP they only use Crush or Flame Magic. Below 50% HP When Colosseum (Tsundere Sister/Seeking Support) Tokimeki Sisters' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Extension or Flame increase greatly. Partners Colosseum (Tsundere Sister/Seeking Support) Tokimeki Sisters can have some partners to help them, one combination is known: A Tokimeki Sister, Christmas and Valentine's Day ( ) *9713 EXP / 12,626 EXP (EXP Up) *3795 Credits / 4933 Credits (Credits Up) Three Tokimeki Sisters ( ) *351 EXP / 456 EXP (EXP Up) *348 Credits / 452 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model Gallery Tokimeki Sister.png|Tokimeki Sister Tokimeki SisterFront.png|Tokimeki Sister (Front View) Tokimeki SisterBack.png|Tokimeki Sister (Back View) Tokimeki SisterBlock.png|Tokimeki Sister defending herself. Tokimeki SisterLowHP.png|Tokimeki Sister at low HP. Tokimeki SisterChalkboard.png|Tokimeki Sister's Chalkboard. Trivia *Tokimeki Sisters reference the Tokimeki Memorial series by Konami. *They're the first Data-type monsters you encounter. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Data Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Colosseum Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Colosseum Enemies